Barred Hearts
by CyanSparki
Summary: Locked away, emotionally, for one, physically, these two monsters will take solace in only each other as they meet again and again- searching for the keys that unlocks their barred hearts. Once they do, they can truly experience the freedom that is their company, and the company of others. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Fury of the Forgotten**

* * *

He was quiet the entire walk down the hall. He felt eyes cast upon him from all directions as he did, the entire complex feeling cold no matter where he stepped. He felt oppressed- depraved of privacy and comfort. He wondered if this was how she felt every day from the day she entered this place up to this point.

Then he thought to his own last five years. He looked down at his hands, his fur, and his clothes- his hands were already rough from hard labor, his fur was somewhat messy but still shined as it did in high school, and his clothes were dirty from the same- some at home had rips in them as well. His mind wandered to all the girlfriend's he's had- all of them liked Ruben Kaufmann for his money, and his calming charm but none of them were, personality-wise, anything close to sane in his eyes. All of them blew up on him for all sorts of reasons, and because of that, he's been in a rut for the past few months.

Ruben had gone through his yearbook to try and find someone who could be some help from his bout of depression. He called a few of his friends, some he hasn't spoken to since high school but none were enough to help ease his pain- only prolong his fall. He started thinking in that certain way when, one day as he randomly scrolling through the yearbook once more, he fell upon her name, one remembered well by the class. He hadn't seen her since she was arrested and thrown in prison- and so he was here to see her- desperate for something. What that was, he didn't know himself.

"We're here."

The guard opened the door, cutting the buizel from his thoughts. The lucario motioned him to step through and Ruben did so. Once he entered the guard came in behind, closing the door as he did. The guard stood in front of it rigidly, likely for as long as he was here.

That's when he saw her.

Ruben remembered her well. She was a dainty, runt of a sneasel with a loud mouth, a haughty expression on her face and a brain to match it- the school's most hated snitch and teacher's pet extraordinaire. With her in front of him, he could see that being in this prison had taken its toll on her; her fur sat ragged and unkempt, even tangling upon itself in places. Her eyes had a sort bleak look to them as if it needed to see, to learn, or else wash over with dejection. The feather on her left ear had a rather muted red compared to the bright red her eyes had; an effect of not seeing sunlight all too much. She had a physique that told him she could beat someone down if they tried something but otherwise, but she was still the runt everyone from school knew. Dressed in the traditional black and white striped uniform, there was no mistaking her as a prisoner with her sitting in front of him. She wasn't looking at him but out the window with those bleak eyes, longing for freedom. He hoped to give a miniscule taste today.

"Lil... Lily?" he started as he walked over to the table. She didn't look up as he sat down. "It really is you Lily, isn't it? You haven't changed much in here..."

The sneasel only grunted in response to that statement. Ruben continued.

"Well... It's me Ruben... you know me from school. You know... umm... North Avenue H-High School? We..." he stopped and looked down at the floor. "I... graduated from there... we... we used to be in the... the same class." he looked back up to her. "Right?"

She didn't speak when she glanced at him but the expression on her face gave it away. Dismay and anger. Clearly, finding her here in jail angered her. Instead of seeing her out and about, he found her in a prison uniform and handcuffed. He knew she was probably thinking he was here to laugh at her position, no matter if he's paused more than laughed. He tried to think of something to say, to talk about, but only found himself curious as to how she got here.

"So... How did this happen? I uhh... I heard all the stories but I never _really_ got all the details."

Lily sighed and leaned back in her chair. She finally looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is that why you're here? Find out me side of the story and then laugh at me?" her words made him cringe. She scoffed at the sight. "Why waste your time? Google it. I'm not some clown to laugh at, you fucking asshole."

Her upfront, blunt response took Ruben aback. He expected animosity from her at first; years in prison can do that to even the nicest person. But he was expecting as much as she's displaying- she had been far meeker in her adolescence. Even if she were a bit haughty, she refused to pick fights, and ran at the first sign of trouble. He knew there was nowhere for this conversation to go but forward so cleared his throat and continued.

"Well... I want to hear it from you." she narrowed her eyes. The red of her iris' were displaying a sharp look of anger in them. They made him nervous but he kept going. "I mean... a firsthand account is the best one I think."

"It's a long story." Ruben leaned in. She snorted and shook her head. "We only have thirty minutes in here, so I'll keep it short: I was really, really dumb. Well not dumb but..." she looked out the window again and sighed angrily. "But the result is that I've been here the past three years and for the next two as well or five if I break the rules." she turned and glared at him. "Are you happy now?"

"Uhh... ye...err..." he shook his head, keeping a weak smile on his face. "No... all you've told me is that-"

She leaned in close to Ruben. She was only inches from his face- close enough for him to feel her ice-cold breath. He heard the guard move, if only slightly- he was ready to restrain her if needed. Ruben hoped she wouldn't strike- her claws could tear out his throat in a flash. Runt or not, she was a sneasel- they were renowned hunters in the years before society changed monsters from mindless beings to civilized peoples.

"I'm not telling you shit." she snarled. She bared her fangs. "So, if you keep this fucking charade of cheap niceness up, I'm gonna slash the shit out of you!"

"Watch your tongue Harrison!" the guard shouted.

The sneasel froze. It took her a few seconds to decide it wasn't worth it, angrily scoffing in defeat. She sat back down in her seat and sucked on her tongue.

"And your attitude." the guard warned as well.

Ruben took the moment to scoot his seat back slightly, thoroughly intimidated. He never remembered her being this scary or angry and concluded that prison did change her. He shook the thought away and decided a direct attack was a bad idea with her and went for a different route. While she was mad, he felt it was less at him and more what he was asking- he thought that others had come by before and done the same. He didn't know and didn't want to ask that either- she'd likely attack if made angrier.

"So, w-wait... you said you were going to be in here five years, r-right?" Ruben shakily asked. Her outburst had shaken him visibly enough to affect his speech- he was tense and ready to jump out of his seat. It took a long minute but he saw her mouth the word eight, baring her fangs as she did. "Eight? Why so long? It's only assault."

"...four counts." she muttered.

"Huh?" he tilted his head, confused. "What did you say?"

"Four. Counts." she snarled. Ruben tensed up again. "Before you dare ask, it _was_ for assault. **_Felony_ **assault. They gave me two years for each count max and so..." she threw her hands into the air. "Five to eight years. Five if I'm nice, eight if I'm naughty. More if I do something stupid."

Ruben did the math in his head and tilted his head confused. "You beat up four people? I mean, all I heard is that you beat the shit out of Tommy."

"Yeah, him and his little posse." she replied. The sneasel in front of him flexed her claws and stared at them for a few seconds. It took no time for her to snap back on him. "Is that a problem? It better not be." she threatened.

"Well besides being illegal, though you know that..." he gestured to her uniform and handcuffs. She growled and he swore he could hear a hiss coming out as well. "The problem here is..." Ruben leaned in closer. "You... you were such a stickler for the rules... I can't picture you willingly beating people up like that."

"You won't believe the reason so I won't indulge you. Just that they deserved it, no matter how much everyone liked Tommy and his little gang of fucks." she leaned back and let out breath of frigid air. "Bunch of fucking pieces of shit..."

Ruben opened his mouth but closed it when he realized he still wasn't getting an answer anytime soon from the look on her face. He finally decided to change the topic.

"You look tougher." she raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean, you were kind of... weak."

Lily snorted. She flexed her arm- his appeal to her ego worked, thankfully. "I was weak, true. Now I'm stronger. Not much to do in here so I end up weight-training- thrice a week to be exact. This past few years, I've been doing a light regimen, building up my strength and endurance. Maybe now, if I see Remy, he won't break me in two like a piece of ice."

Ruben snickered at the crude joke, as did Lily. The two sighed after a few seconds of shared laughing only for her to growl once again when she realized she let her guard down. Ruben chuckled nervously.

"It's nice to see you're not suffering completely in jail." he quickly said, smiling while she frowned. "I bet you miss your camera though."

Lily took a few, long breaths before looking away. "I miss a lot of things. I think the worst though is that my future is ruined." she sighed. "I had so many plans and now..."

She gestured to herself and her bound arms. As she did, the chain rustled just enough to emphasize the point. Looking down, he realized they had also cuffed her legs. Another chain from the leg cuffs led into the table, keeping her from running off if the door opened.

And from potentially killing him.

Ruben nodded. "I... I see."

For a full minute, the two exchanged no words- only stares. Only after that minute, Lily sighed loudly. Ruben let out a sigh of relief- it seemed that minute had calmed her down somewhat as well. Not by much though, as the toothy snarl in her mouth stayed.

"Listen, just so you know, you're the first person to pay me a visit. My family has entirely disowned me and I have no friends besides a few in here."

Ruben slowly sat up, confused. "Wait... I thought... I thought that maybe..."

"What, that some of our great classmates paid me a visit too?" she let out a loud laugh for a good twenty seconds. She shook her head with her eyes closed, amused. "Hell no! I'd have probably attacked one at some point and end up in max-sec. I'm impressed anyone gave enough a shit to come here and see me."

"Well, you have me here now." he chuckled and turned wholly to the side, facing the wall. "You know, it was hard to get visitation rights for you. I begged for some time, but they refused over and over. The administration here was so stubborn but they relented- they got tired of seeing me coming in every week."

"You know, I do wonder this: why did you come see me anyways and-" she paused. She recounted his previous sentence word for word as he smiled nervously.

"Wait..." she narrowed her eyes. "You've been coming..." she stuck out her neck, lowering her head slightly. "How long exactly?"

Ruben continued to look at the concrete wall. He shifted in his seat slightly, uncomfortable about admitting this to her.

"Thr... three months now."

He looked back at Lily, expecting shock on her face but she held the same anger expression as before- but he could see her slowly relaxing.

"Umm... you okay Lily?" he asked her. She didn't respond. He began to just watch her instead.

It was slow but after a minute, he could see something starting to change in her eyes. After two more minutes, the angry snarl in her mouth that she's had since they started was gone and after another three, long, silent minutes, he watched her eyes glaze over with disbelief as her ears fell behind her head, possibly touched by his action.

"Why." she stated, more an order than a question. "Why would you waste your time like that."

"Well... I missed you." the buizel put his right arm behind his chair and leaned back. "I missed seeing you every day in between class and in town after school."

Lily perked up in her seat. Her eyes started to see some shine once more as well.

"You... missed seeing me?" she pointed at herself. Her eyes shined with a hint of happiness and her voice cracked from joy. "M-me? The girl everyone hated?"

Ruben looked down at the tiled floor. "Yeah... I did. And so, I came."

"But..." she had tear in her right eye and the fur under her left was slightly wet. "W-why?"

"You remember that aipom I was dating? Ruben asked her.

"Sarah..." Lily said, her voice almost a whisper. "She hated me so much."

"Yeah, she did..." Ruben shook his head. "Well first, she's an ambipom now and second..." he looked away. "She err... didn't work out. Nor did that mienshao, Erica. And that infernape from the other class, Elisa. And Sally... I met her at a studio I worked out at... I don't work out there now... plus a... a couple other short term relationships. I've had..." Ruben counted his fingers for a moment before looking up and counting in his head. He sighed. "Roughly fifty girlfriends by now."

Lily's eyes bulged out slightly at the info. "Holy shit. T-That's a lot in only three years... y-your heart must have tons of scotch tape keeping all those pieces together." Ruben snorted at her and shook his head. "W-what?"

"No just... it describes me well is all..."

Lily eyes widened slightly and she tugged at her lower lip. It was clear all her anger was long gone at this point- replaced completely with sorrow. "Okay..." she looked up at the ceiling for a moment to gather her thoughts. She looked back down at him and asked her next question. He could see the water in her eyes was growing in intensity. "C-can I ask w-what does this all have to do with m-missing me?"

"Well... I uhh..." he closed his eyes and sucked in his chest and clenched his hands to quell the tension in his muscles. "I like you, Lily."

"Huh? L-like me?" Lily sat back in her seat and laid her arms in her lap, the cuffs rattling loudly as she did. She closed her eyes tightly to get rid of a few tears. "What... what is there to like about," she looked down at her clothes and at the cuffs binding her wrists. "about a... a criminal like me?"

Ruben opened his mouth to say otherwise but she continued before he could speak.

"I mean... I'm just some loser sneasel... a runt!" she yelled. The two recoiled from her yell and from how fast she went for fury to distress in only a matter of minutes- and was getting worse. "A runt who could never keep her mouth shut! An idiot who was a massive teacher's pet and snitched on so many of her classmates just to get good grades!" she drew in a few ragged breaths, the tears now in full force. "N-not to mention, this is the very runt w-who likes t-t-to take j-jabs at virtually everyone. Even... even p-people who _did_ l-like her!"

"Lily..." Ruben began.

She banged her arms on the table and looked right into his eyes. He could see her shame- her misery. She was crying softly, holding back the full force of her tears.

"S-so you've got to be lying- that's it, you-you're fucking with me! You still hate me and w-want to fuck with me!" she smiled crazily and sniffled a couple times. "T-That's gotta be it right!?" she gauged his look. All Ruben did was bite his lip. " _Right_!?"

Ruben sighed and looked back up at her with a frown on his face. The sight of it made her shiver in her seat. She could see it; it wasn't one of unhappiness but of resignation- that he hurt her so easily by admitting one little thing.

"Lily, I don't hate you." he reached for one her hands as she sobbed. "I never did."

"W... what?" she replied.

"Let me say this, I..." he rubbed his forehead and let out a tense breath. "I don't hate you in the sense that I don't hate all that stuff you said about yourself." he put his hands on the table, close to her. "I like your wit, I don't care you're a teacher's pet or that you love to live by the book- I saw that you wanted to prove yourself to the fullest. That beneath that haughty sneasel was a girl who didn't have anyone to be with- not even at him." he looked away and held his right arm, rubbing it nervously. "I mean, I thought you looked cute while everyone insulted your height. To put it simply- for all the reasons everyone hated you, I liked."

Ruben could see it. He didn't want to see it but he did. His last words to her, were the breaking point. Her breaths grew more and more ragged as he watched her gaze upon him fall behind a curtain of water- her eyes slowly closing as she began sobbing, wailing inconsolably. Ruben could tell this was the hardest she did the last five years.

The buizel didn't know what compelled him to do so, even if he probably would get in trouble, but he slowly stood up. He was unsure of himself at first but clenched his fists in resolve. He walked around the table and right up to the weeping weasel, put his arms around her and hugged her. She leaned into one of his arms and let out her tears on his fur instead of hers. His arm muffled out the sobs and occasional wailing from her- a relief in a way but only ended up making him feel worse for her as she cried.

He couldn't help but pet her on the head, stroking her fur to try and calm her down- that someone did care for her. Ruben held her like that for what he felt was an eternity, but actually a few minutes, she began to calm down enough to talk through her crying.

"I... I'm..." she sniffed. "I'M SO SORRY!" she let out a short wail before continuing. "I... I yelled at you! I... I was so mean to you..."

"It's fine Lily. It's fine." Ruben smiled at her. "It's understandable in your shoes. You didn't expect someone to come and say they care about you... you thought I came to laugh at you. I would've been just as mad."

"B-b-but... I threatened to cut you..." she drew in a sharp breath. The weasel pulled herself up from his arm and looked right at him. The gloomy look in her eyes made his heart drop. "I threatened... to kill you..."

"Again, it's... it's fine Lily." he let her go and bent down to be eye level with her. "It's alright. You've probably had a seriously rough time I bet and it's justified you'd be mad."

"N-not enough to try and hurt you though..." she despondently replied. Her ears drooped again and she looked at her feet, not bearing to look at his face. "I... I deserve to be in here."

"Don't be like that now." she ignored him. "Lily, please look at me."

The sneasel looked up to the buizel. She sniffled a few times as she looked at him. There was still a tear in her eye. Ruben wiped it away.

"Listen, you're a great girl. Smart. A little arrogant at times yes, but don't say you deserve to be stuck in here; you deserve better than this... even if you did get yourself locked up."

Lily giggled at the joke. Ruben let out a soft chuckle as well, more at the sound of her cheering up than anything else.

"You know... you haven't really grown up in a sense. You're still that old eighteen-year-old Lily Harrison I knew. Ready to mouth people off with an attitude of authority yet emotional to a tee when confronted."

Lily slowly smiled at him. "I guess I haven't have I? Trapped in this place... I never got a chance to become an adult in a sense. I did become one yes, but being mature in here means keeping a straight face at all times and showing no weakness."

"That... that sounds horrible." he replied.

"That's prison." she said back.

She drew in a few breaths, slowing herself down. Leaning back in her seat, she titled her head to the buizel kneeling next to her.

"Can I ask why..." she gulped nervously. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Ruben rubbed his right arm, looking for an answer that could be easy on her. He happened to glance at the sneasel across him and the look of anticipation on her face made him nervous. He gulped. There was no choice but to lay it out bluntly.

"Well... I was scared." she looked down at the floor-s he expected the answer. Ruben immediately tried to rectify his mistake. "I... I mean, I wanted to say something. I always did but..."

"You wanted to stay popular, right?" Ruben held his mouth slightly agape, contemplating her answer. He shut it and nodded. "I don't blame you. You're... you're naturally good looking with your," she looked him up and down, smiling. "rich orange fur. You're taller than most other buizel, you work out so you're fit, and you were one of the forwards for the football team. With qualities like those, you were top of the class socially- so you got away with so much shit."

Ruben gulped. He knew what she was talking about and hoped she would stay quiet- what with an officer of the law standing not too far away. Thankfully for him, she didn't.

"You... you were also in my eye as well." she let out a despondent breath. "I... you were never mean to me. You even helped me a few times... you didn't care I was a runt, that I stunk at battling, stuck close to the teachers, refused to break the rules, or that I never shut up..."

"So... you like me as well?" asked Ruben.

"Yeah... I... I liked you." Lily rectified. She blinked slowly and flexed her claws. "Always had... a secret crush. But you... were kind of beyond me I guess?"

Ruben grinned. "Well, since we both like each other, why don't I join you in jail so we can be together?"

"Hah-hah. Really funny." she snarkly replied. Ruben laughed and so did she. If the past five minutes hadn't happened, Ruben would never have thought her as a broken person. Then again, he really couldn't consider himself whole either. "You're lucky I'd get in shit tons of trouble for even touching you or else I'd whack you in the arm for saying something dumb like that."

Ruben chuckled and proceeded to hit himself in the arm for Lily. She laughed triumphantly.

"Wow, I'm a psychic now: I made you punch yourself for me! Next up- teleportation."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Houdini." Ruben laughed and eyed the guard nearby. "I don't think the guards would like you talking like that."

"Oh, him?" she pointed to the lucario guard posted by the door. "That's Caleb. He's actually a real softie. Talks about philosophy all the time and-"

Lily's smack-talk about Caleb ended when he threw a disposable glove in her face. He gave her a look that told her to keep quiet about him. She peeled it off and just smiled back. Ruben shook his head at the whole thing- this was the same guard that was ready to give her a beat down and yet he was acting cordial so suddenly- a jarring sight.

"You know, you act so nonchalant for a prisoner. I can only assume you get in trouble all the time."

"Not at all actually! I'm a good girl, right Caleb!?"

The lucario by the door rolled his eyes. "Mhmm. You say that but..."

"See, I'm their model prisoner."

A few minutes passed with, again, no words exchanged between the two, unable to draw forth more from the previous topic. Ruben finally said something when he realized his time was almost up.

"So... you got five years left to serve?" she nodded. "That's helluva a wait time to get a new girlfriend."

"I recommend L'oreal." quipped Lily. Both Ruben and Caleb couldn't help but snicker at the joke. "But seriously, it's likely I'll get out sooner than that. As I said before, the sentence is five to eight years, depending on my behavior. If I'm squeaky clean, I get released in two years instead."

"Nothing that gets you out of here earlier than that?" Ruben scratched his head a few times. "I'd have thought you'd be trying to get out as fast as possible."

Lily stifled a giggle before she nodded. She looked at the wall next to them. "Yeah there are plenty of ways but... it doesn't feel right for me to not serve my full-ish sentence. I'm guilty and so I... I gotta suck it up and take my punishment as it is." she saw the look on Ruben's face, one of disappointment. "Don't get like that Ruben, it's a personal thing."

"I know." he said sadly. "Still... kinda is a... really weird thing to see you here."

"Well, you have to wait two years for that to change." she closed her eyes and smiled. "Until that time comes, why not visit me more? Gives me something to look forward to for a change. Once a month is fine before you ask." she looked out the window, a look of sadness on her face again. "I... I assume you live pretty far from this place. You always did say you'd move away from Golden first chance you get. Well, from what I heard at least."

"Yeah, I live in Olive City now. It's rather nice... err... much nicer than Golden but far smaller. It is a little closer though." he answered.

"Still, it must be a pain in the ass to get up here in the mountains. I don't want you to waste all your time and money coming up here to see my silly butt." said Lily.

Ruben smiled. "Considering my line of work, my wallet is a bit deeper than one would think and I have plenty of time to do whatever I wish. Perks of being a mature adult."

"What I wish I was right now..." mumbled Lily. Ruben frowned, which she noticed. "Don't worry, I'm fine..."

Ruben sighed. "I hope you are..."

The two heard a knock from the door. They turned to see Caleb point at his watch and hold up two fingers. They only had two minutes left.

"Well Lily... it's nice to finally have seen you again. I hope to see you... next month I guess? I'll try my best." said Ruben.

Lily waved her hand. "If you can't come next month, then the one after. Just as long as you remember me and don't play games with me and my emotions. Today was enough."

Ruben stood up to leave and started for the door. He turned back to Lily and smiled to her.

"See you Lily. I hope you have a good day."

"...same for you Ruben."

Ruben stepped out of the door, with Caleb behind him. Minutes of quiet passed, leaving her to think about the entire encounter. She hadn't expected him of all people to visit her and yet, he dedicated so much to do so. From her conclusion, he was serious about this.

"They must've burned him bad for him to come to me of all people." she murmured to herself. She sighed and rested her head on the table. "But... I guess it's nice to know I was always in his mind... that someone also cares even if I'm behind bars." she couldn't help but let out another, more despondent sigh. "Though I do wonder if he's still bluffing..."

The door opened a minute later, with Caleb stepping back inside. The lucario had an audino in the same guard outfit as backup, keeping the door blocked as the aura monster unchained her from the table.

"Come on, let's go Harrison." Caleb ordered. She opened her mouth. "No snappy words right now. Not after earlier."

She closed her mouth and rolled her eyes. She stood up from the chair and walked up to the lucario. Without a word, she held out her hands for him. He unshackled her hands, only to shackle them again when they were behind her back.

Having done this time and time again, by this point Lily had gone from hesitation to seeing all the protocol as day to day activity instead. The two guards escorted her out of the visiting room and down the hall to the checkpoint. She eyed the guard in the booth, a blaziken.

"Oh, hey JK." The blaziken narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "...Jerry."

"That's better."

"Let us through, dick." Caleb said impatiently.

The blaziken smiled coyly. "Magic word princess?"

"Fuck you." the steely fighter type pointed at the door. "Just open the damn thing."

"Keep this up and I'm just going to walk out of here instead of heading back to my home." quipped Lily. The audino tapped her baton on Lily's side, pressing it on a specific spot. Lily immediately recoiled. "I'm joking..." she did her best to make the pain go away. "Ow... ow. That still hurts..."

"Three years, and I can't really tell Harrison. You don't whine enough." said the audino. She snorted. "And nor do I want to hear it at all really. Any of it."

The gated buzzed and slowly slid open, letting the two guards and Lily through.

"Bye Jerry." chimed Lily as they ushered her onwards to the cells. The blaziken didn't respond. "Spoilsport."

"You treat this all as a game a little too much." complained the audino. "And then you wonder why you get in trouble so much."

Lily scoffed. "Listen, it's either become an emotional wreck or take nothing seriously. I think option two is better for my mental health in the long run. Beats heading to a noose."

"And too morbid." Katie said flippantly. "I'd say lighten up, little miss liar, but I bet you have a reason, don't you?"

"Of course! I'm in the same place murderers are kept, I should be the least morbid thing here. All I did was beat some people up."

"You partially blinded one of them _and_ broke two of their legs." the guard challenged. She snickered. "You know, for a pint sized girl, you're strong."

"They had it coming! No one sees my side of it all- only that I did the beating up part. Never the damn lead up to how it got to that point." Lily looked away. "And I'm not strong... just lucky."

"The day you explain all that is the day I let you stick a baton up my ass." commented Caleb. The sneasel rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I tried twice but no one cared." Lily shook her head. They turned a corner, passing a sign stating Cell Block D was down that way. "You two willing to sit and listen or will you walk away two minutes in?"

"We have roles Lily. We can't and don't stay in the same place for more than ten minutes unless it's a static post. We told you that." said Caleb.

Lily snorted. "There's always lunch."

Caleb rolled his eyes once more.

"Ah yes, the Great Chaos. The perfect time for you to talk to us- you know, that period of the day where there's a guarantee of at least one fight."

Lily sighed. "Don't even say it, I know: in the event of an altercation, all posted guards must either intervene, crowd control, or control access."

"Smart girl." quipped Caleb as they came upon the gate to Rows 9-10. "Stand still."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lily said as Katie worked to unlock the gate.

Caleb leaned in to her, making sure that Katie didn't notice. "So about when he first got in that room and the ten minutes after that... I've never seen you that angry before." he whispered to her.

Lily looked down at the floor. She held her hands together, playing with her fingers- trying to find the right words.

"The... the only people who could possibly visit would all just... taunt me or flaunt their great lives in front of me- to show me how I'm such a piece of shit... I was ready for that. I didn't expect him but I didn't know why he was here so..."

"It's fine. He didn't seem mad... well, after you broke down I mean." Lily gave a dejected sigh and looked down and away. Caleb chuckled nervously. "I'm not insulting you- everyone breaks emotionally occasionally. You can't lock up your heart behind bars." the lucario let his shoulder sag as he relaxed. "And please Lily, don't what you did ever again- death threats are taken seriously in here."

"I'll keep that in mind and hold myself back." she whispered back.

"Stop muttering!" Katie slid the gate open, letting it hit the wall with a bang. "And hurry up Caleb!"

"I'm not a prisoner Katie." Caleb bemoaned.

Katie growled. "Just hurry up and get in there with her!"

He complied either way and lead her in while she stayed behind to lock up the gate. "So, how'd you enjoy the rare adventure outside the Cell Block- barring the mess room and the showers."

"Boring." she snorted. "Just like my last three years."

Katie rushed up to meet them and heard her remark. "Hehe... that's jail for you... and me." Katie smirked triumphantly. "But at least I get to leave at the end of my shift."

Lily didn't respond to the audino's remark as she was lead to her cell. The other inmates didn't bother to say anything to her either- many didn't really care for her and only a few truly hated her but most didn't speak with her on any terms. The two guards placed her against the wall before uncuffing her arms and legs. She stayed in that position until she heard the door slam shut. Once she did, she turned around and watched them leave.

Lily waited until the two were out of earshot and sighed. She walked over to her cot, ignoring the sounds of someone calling for her nearby, and laid down on it. The sneasel looked up at the ceiling and slowly brought her pillow over her face. She peeked out at the wall beside her, wanting to look outside, only to see there was no window. She looked to her left and stared at the toilet and sink in the middle of wall, both cemented to the wall and floor. The sneasel's ears slowly fell below her head as she sunk her pillow into her face, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She couldn't help but sob- she needed to.

By the time it was time to shower, she had stopped crying. She still felt empty inside but felt something- an inkling of new hope now that she knew that someone did care about her. That they missed her. She hoped that he wasn't lying, that she wasn't lying to herself, and that things would work out.

After lights out, she wasn't dreaming the usual dreams of idealistic freedom but of what life with Ruben would be like. Hugging and kissing him, enjoying day and night together, and living together. It was easy for her to go along with her new dream- not freedom but life with someone who cared about her.

It was the best sleep she had in three years.

* * *

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - He Has Some Regrets**

* * *

Ruben looked out the window of his apartment. Given a fantastic view of Olive City's harbor, he had more than enough reason to admire it but these days, it's been his boon. With increasing work at the port, it left him little free time to think for himself. Thankfully, today was the one of two days of the week he didn't work, leaving him time _to_ think.

"Lily..." he looked down at the yearbook on the table. The picture of her in the book was one of a plainly dressed sneasel with a ribbon around her left ear, at the base of her feather. Her smile was tiny, like her height compared to other sneasel, but he knew it wasn't because of size but of trouble in her life in general, from what he pieced together. "She's still the same now... at least, underneath that tough exterior."

He thought back on Lily and the prison. His first meeting with her was emotional to say the least but uplifting at the end for both parties- and Caleb. Otherwise, she seemed miserable. She hid it well but he could see she was holding back a deluge of emotion that needed to come out- whatever goes on inside day in and day out, he might never know and could only hope she stays together through it. Though from her words, it was mostly boredom that she felt; something that the sneasel would _hate_ from the love of learning and photography she had.

"Then again... she isn't the only one feeling bored all the time." Ruben muttered to himself.

Ruben sighed and looked down at the phone in his hand. Messages from his group of friends, long since moved away from each other, came in sparsely. Few really acknowledged anything wrong or his lack of input; most were invitations for a night of drinking or an upcoming movie. One or two included parties. And one chain even had a girl asking him to come back to her.

"Parties and girlfriends..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "Not what I need right now." he rubbed his right arm. "They ruined me..."

A knock at his front door pulled him from his thought process. He walked over and opened it up to see a chespin wearing a white polo shirt and black slacks. Like most monsters, he wore no shoes but had a white leg-warmer on in steed of it.

"Yo Ruben, can I crash for I bit? I don't feel like heading home today." the chespin asked.

"What, am I a hotel to you Jon?" Jon chuckled and flashed his wallet. "I don't take bribes."

Jon put his wallet away and laughed much harder. "You never change, do you Ruben? Always blunt about everything."

"I like being upfront- I get farther." replied Ruben. The buizel backed up and waved the chespin in. "Come on, get in here. I know if I slam the door on you, you'd just keep knocking."

"You know me so well. Heh, Thanks." Jon walked inside and set the briefcase in his other hand down. He then walked over to the nearby couch and laid upon it. "Life is pain- all we do is suffer."

"Sherry kick you out again?" Ruben inquired, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed two cans of Silver Mountain beer, throwing one to Jon. "I need to keep count if it is her."

"No, no. She's visiting family in St. Mark's this month. A week in the South then she'll be back 'ere to bother me." Jon opened the beer and took a swig. "I'm here because... I just feel..."

"Empty? Unfulfilled?"

"Bored is more like it." Jon moved to sit in the sofa properly, letting Ruben sit down. "I don't know why but all the things I used to do that's fun is just... not fun anymore I guess."

"I get you. I guess we've grown up and need to move on to new hobbies." Ruben gulped down some beer. He set the can on the coffee table in front of him and rest his feet on it. "Thing is... I tried to do that. Nothing helps. I just feel empty."

"That's because you can't keep a steady girl for shit." Jon pointed at the buizel, beer in hand. "Fuck, me and Sherry are almost complete opposites yet at the end of the day, we have to admit to each other we do love each other- we just love to argue too."

Ruben closed his eyes and leaned back in thought. He thought about all the girlfriends he's had, the relationships he missed, and the people he angered- be they girls he liked or not.

"I guess that _is_ true but a lot of people don't like me all that much anymore. Not after..." the buizel stopped.

Ruben slowly grabbed his right arm with his left hand and rubbed it. Jon looked over and shook his head at the sight.

"...still haven't gotten past that haven't you?" Jon took a sip of his beer then set it down on the coffee table as well. "When are you going to admit they were right and you were wrong?"

Ruben looked away. "What they say does not apply to me. It never will."

"Ruben, you're a great guy with a great personality, talent, looks, and, even if I'm not a girl, I have to admit; you got a damn nice voice."

"Shall I sing the "go fuck yourself" song for the next get-together then? Because at the end of the day, none of that shit matters to anyone I meet. It's always, 'how much money do you make?', 'Where do you work?', 'How much will you inherit when your parents croak' not 'How are you doing' or 'Are you okay Ruben'?"

Jon frowned and looked down at his feet. He shifted in his place and turned to Ruben.

"Okay, look... I guess that is true- most of those girls and, hell, most of the old group, only care about that sort of stuff now..." Ruben mumbled something. Jon only picked up 'free-loaders' from it and sighed. "But that's because at the end of the day, only four out of the whole fifteen of us are successful at this point. Me and Sherry got it good: we're married and we're expecting a kid any day now." Jon gestured to Ruben, who snorted. "You have a well-paying job, a nice place- with air conditioning mind you- and plenty of free time. All because you refused to go to college."

"A scam I said, and no one listened." remarked Ruben.

"Well if _I_ hadn't, I wouldn't have my current job, would I?"

"Yes, because _accounting_ is so fun." Ruben said. He snickered only a moment after he said this. "I hope the Guild's payin'..."

Jon growled. " _Back on point_ , there's finally, Juniper..."

Ruben stopped snickered and looked up at the ceiling. He then looked out the window.

"God, I hope she's successful. She definitely deserves it."

"Oh, that she does. She's suffered enough during high school. Drugs, all the rumors, bad parents, shitty boyfriends." Jon picked up his beer and took one last swig of it, finishing the drink off. "At least she's fine and doing good now, right? Kind of amazing really."

Ruben nodded. "That she is. Soldiered on through the worst and kept going."

"Kind of like you?"

"Yeah…"

A minute of silence passed by, with the two monsters left looking over their cans of beer. The buizel stood up and went over to the window, watching the harbor once more. Jon followed him over and happened upon something Ruben left open as he did.

"Hmm?" Jon peered at the open book. "Oh, this is our high school yearbook." as he checked it over, he happened upon the very picture Ruben was looking at. "Oh, look at lil'Lily the Cop standing there all dignified. A real hawk of a sneasel." he snorted. "Wonder how the queen's prison treating her..." he let out a stress-relieving laugh. "She's not becoming a cop anytime soon, that's for sure."

"She's…" Ruben bit his lip. He started and now he couldn't just no finish. He shook his head. "She's okay."

"Hmm?" Jon turned to the buizel leaning on his windowsill, his head outside. "You say something Ruben?"

"She's doing okay." he pulled himself back inside and looked to the chespin at the table. "I visited her two and a half weeks ago."

"That you did, huh?" Jon raised an eyebrow. "And you said she was doing good?"

"Yeah, she's doing alright. Well, alright if you consider suffering from boredom and constant routine by good for her. In Lily's case, it's misery. She needs challenge or she just… rots."

"I tempted to say I'm happy she _is_ suffering but..." Jon looked at another picture on the page opposite Lily's. The chespin spied one picture in particular; that of a lycanroc's proud expression, likely from the team uniform he wore with pride. Underneath it, captioned in bold, was the name Tom Hainesman. Jon frowned at it, thinking back to all the memories he had of this lycanroc. "I guess she left her mark on Tom for the rest of his life. This picture from before that- he looked so much more confident."

"He'll remember her forever- being blinded in one eye broke him and his spirits. I don't know if he'd even fight her if he saw her. Remy would but he's an asshole of an aggron."

"Remy always likes to fight, I'm impressed he's not in jail like she is yet…" Jon sighed. "And you're right: it broke him... and the school… and the colleges looking to make him a part of their teams." added Jon. He snorted and couldn't help but smirk. "I wonder if she'll let me see her?"

"She wanted to cut my throat after only five minutes and I didn't do much beside ask the wrong questions." Ruben smiled with smug confidence. "I imagine someone who actually _fucked_ with her, like you," Jon grinned broadly. Ruben rolled his eyes. "would cease to have a head the second she remembers who you are and what you did to her."

"Ah come on. You remember how she was- while it would be hard to say she wouldn't harm a fly, being a sneasel and all, she tried as damn hard she could, _not to_. I can't see her sitting in prison beating people up and getting in trouble." Jon walked around the table and leaned on the wall next to Ruben. "I bet she's a goody-little-two-shoes. Hell, she's probably sucking up to the guards at every chance. Maybe even blowing one or two for favors."

"I'm pretty sure if she did that, I wouldn't have met her because she'd either be in a hospital or six feet under." said Ruben. He frowned. "And she's not blowing anyone- if she did, I think she'd kill herself. She's too proud for that."

"Well, I can't picture her _not_ doing that. The sucking up I mean, not the sucking off." Ruben glared at the chespin. The hedgehog held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, what's wrong with that idea?"

Ruben opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked back out the window.

"You don't know what jail is like, so I can't blame you."

"What, so you visit a prison _once_ to meet her and suddenly you know all about prison?"

"It's enough to know." Ruben said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that!?"

Ruben didn't answer, only leaning on the windowsill once more. Jon sighed and decided Ruben wasn't in the mood anymore to answer that question.

Jon cleared his throat. "Okay enough about her, can I ask _why_ you visited her?"

"I wanted to see her."

Ruben stood up and turned to Jon. The chespin had already folded his arms and was giving a judging look.

"What do you mean by ' _wanted to see her'_? You barely knew her besides seeing her in the halls maybe once a day or when we fucked with her. What reason could you have to bother seeing her? Did you know her parents or something and they asked you?"

"No." said Ruben. He turned and glared at the chespin, who stepped back to keep safe. " Her parents _hated her_ so that's out of the question."

"So… you visited her _even though_ you had no reason to?" surmised Jon. "That means you had an ulterior motive to seeing her."

"Uhh... well I..." Ruben looked away. "She... she deserved someone to see her is all."

Jon walked up to Ruben and put a hand on the buizel's shoulder. He leaned in close to his face and looked right in his eyes.

"Ruben... that's bullshit."

Ruben's expression slowly shifted from one of complacence to one of fury. Jon quickly made the effort to rectify this before Ruben socked him in the face.

"I mean the fact you would think of seeing her at _ALL_!" Jon pounded his hand. "Not only do you not know her that well, you _ADMITTED_ you have no connection to her!" Ruben's expression turned to shock. "What the fuck did you visit her for!? _**Kicks**_!?"

Ruben stood there for a solid minute, trying to think up an answer. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, all that came out being stutters during this. Finally, he decided it was best to just sit down. He pulled out one of the dining tables chairs and sat in it. He pulled over the yearbook and stared Lily's picture.

"I…"

Jon sat in the seat to the right of him. He watched Ruben's expression as he looked over the weasel's photo, making the connection when Ruben hummed softly.

"Ruben..." the otter didn't bother to look up. "Do you... do you _like_ her?"

"Jon-"

"Just answer me Ruben... I promise I won't say a word."

Ruben looked up from the book, a smirk on his face.

"And how can I trust you, what with that blabbermouth of yours?"

Jon feigned a burn at his sides. "Ooo, right in the old high school attitude." he sighed. "But seriously... you kept quiet about me and Sherry. I can say sweet nothings about you and Lily."

Ruben laid his head on the table and let out one long, deep, sigh of longing.

"I... I don't actually know if I truly like her... I admire her- always thought she was cute and her attitude..." he smiled at the picture of her telling someone off in his head. "There's just something about it I like... the passion I guess?" he let out a sigh. He placed a hand right beside his head. "I... I guess I visited her to just talk to someone I guess. To speak to someone who's not liable to ask for money or invite me to a party." he looked away. "Or try to fight you."

"Did you tell her that?" Jon asked.

Ruben raised a curious eyebrow. "Tell her what?"

"Ruben Kaufmann, you told the girl you visited for a reason- I know she would've asked that question. It's in her nature. Did you tell her that's why you went to see her?"

"I... uhm..." the buizel bit his lip nervously. "I told her I visited because... I liked her. That I always did and that I was willing to make her my..."

Jon waited but the buizel never continued after several minutes of sitting there.

"My _what_ dude?"

"My new girlfriend."

Ruben covered his head with his hand and groaned. Jon chuckled as he stood up and went over to the kitchen.

"Tsk, tsk, man... if she finds out you were lying to her face she's going to be _real_ disappointed." Jon walked up to the fridge and leaned on it. "I'd watch out if I were you when she gets out."

Jon grabbed two more beers out of the fridge. He set one down next to the sullen otter before opening his and taking a swig.

"Well here's the thing... I agreed to keep visiting her once a month." Ruben gulped. "And… I kinda played up the girlfriend thing…" Ruben eyes widened. He sunk his heads into his hand at the thought. "Oh… I regret this _so_ much now that I think about a little more… I've been so busy I didn't even think back on it…"

Jon was still drinking when he spoke, causing him to stop suddenly and choke on his beer for a moment. By the time Ruben stopped talking, he had swallowed and taken a moment to catch his breath, holding onto the table to keep stable. Ruben stared at him when he finally noticed.

"You alright dude?"

"You..." the chespin coughed a few more times. "You did what!?"

Ruben slowly sat up in his seat. He grabbed ahold of the beer set next to him and brought it into his view. He focused on the can instead of the shocked hedgehog across the table to keep his thoughts collected.

"When we were talking... she told me no one has visited her since she got locked away." he looked up at the chespin. Jon could see the light in his eyes as he spoke. "It was on my mind the whole time that when she offered the idea, I didn't even say no- I just went with it."

"So... let me get this straight." Jon walked around and leaned on the table in front of the otter. Ruben sat back slightly in response. "You _lied_ to her that you liked her, you _lied_ that you were willing to make her your _girlfriend_ and you lied, even exaggerated, about how much you liked the fucking girl! That you _admired_ **_her_** even after three years of not seeing her!" Ruben moaned quietly while Jon kept going. "Then when she offered up the idea of visiting her once a month, you don't say no because you felt **_bad_** for her!?"

"Yeah…" Ruben frowned and looked down at his hands. "I guess that's right…"

"So, the best part of all this is that you went to her, not to admit _any_ of these things but to just talk because you wanted someone who was..."

"Honest I guess...?" finished Ruben. "Really, someone… someone who would listen and not just be my yes-man."

"Yeah honest." the chespin did a double take upon repeating the buizel. "Wait, _yes-man_!?"

Ruben gulped nervously. Jon got closer to Ruben, his face a contorted mix of confused and angry, and leaned in. Their noses were almost touching when Jon spoke once more.

"Am a yes-man to you?" the malice in his voice made Ruben cringe. "I'm pretty sure we don't see eye to eye on a lot of shit!"

"Jon, that's not what I mean..." the chespin gave a sarcastic laugh. "I'm serious. I meant something a little different but I'm serious- and you're not my yes-man. Just my best bro."

Ruben sighed once more and leaned back in his seat. He opened the beer in his hand and took a long drink from it, wiping some from his mouth when he finished.

"What I meant was that I wanted to talk to someone who I could be honest with my... err…" Ruben shook his head and blushed in embarrassment. "my feelings with." Ruben put a hand on the chespin shoulder. Jon looked down at it then at Ruben with a curious face. "Jon, you're my best friend, a great guy, damn good husband for crazy little Sherry, but _**fuck**_ , are you one of the _last_ people I'd go to for a talk on my feelings with people- unless it was about you."

"Heh, you're right. I suck at that kind of stuff."

"You understand then?" asked Ruben.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. You needed a girl to talk girl stuff with and she happened to be the best one- being a 'captive' audience and all." Jon stretched as he stood up. "I'm just going to say this before I move, you better be honest with her next to time you see her- no matter how angry she'll get. She probably thinks your dumb ass is actually in love with her but really, you only admire her like how you admire most girls you first see. She finds out without you telling her, and that anger will be put into murdering you instead of just yelling at you."

Ruben shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well… I kinda do admire her traits. I did say that."

"Still, she's gonna murder you if you _don't tell her_." reminded Jon.

"That's assuming I don't fall in love with her by the time she's able to do that without getting demolished by the guards." the two shared a short chuckle. Ruben took a sip of his beer. "Back on point, I'll be doing that. But… I... I _really_ don't want to. She seemed so happy." Ruben rested his elbows on the table and sat his head on his knuckles. "I mean, when I first saw her, she looked so miserable, then I got all of her pent-up anger in one go. Then, when I told her I liked her, she got so much more energetic and livelier. Hell, her smile got warmer."

"Well, then I'd be gentle with how you let her down. Maybe you should tell her that you thought it all over and realized moving _that_ fast is a little uncomfortable for you. You know, after all the blown-up relationships you've had _hotshot_." Jon took a long swig from his can. He wiped away any residue with a satisfied 'ah'. "But I don't know anything about that. I'm a hack when it comes to girls- it's why Sherry's my wife! She's a good looking zangoose but a crazy one." He walked up to a few plaques on the wall. They were all high school's awards in Ruben's name. "Football though! Now there's something I know a lot of."

Jon stopped and turned around. He stared right at Ruben with his mouth agape and his eyes wide open.

"There's a game going on right now and we aren't watching it!" he raced over to the nearby couch and sat down in it. He turned on the TV and started flipping channels. "Come on, come on..."

Ruben chuckled and moved from the table to sit down nit to Jon. He sat down just in time for the chespin to get the right channel and cheer in victory.

"Yes! It's not even half-time yet!" he elbowed Ruben. "Got any snacks?"

Ruben stood up. "Nope. Want me to order some pizza?"

"Please. I hadn't eaten since lunch."

Jon held his stomach and faked a loud groan. Ruben rolled his eyes.

"I can't deal with crazy girls but I can deal with a crazy Jon."

Jon beamed and pulled at his mouth, making a stretched smile with his fingers. "That's 'cause you love me the most!"

Ruben pulled out his cell phone and dialed the pizzeria he usually ordered from. He chuckled as the phone dialed.

"That's debatable." said Ruben. " _Very_ debatable."

Jon chucked his empty can of beer at Ruben. The buizel spat at it, knocking it into a bin with just a squirt of water.

"Damn." remarked Jon. "I forgot how accurate you were with those powers of yours."

"Was the best in the class." the phone's dial tone made way for the pizzeria he called. "Hey it's Ruben from… yeah I'd like to place an order… yes for delivery…" he turned to Jon. "Medium okay? They're too busy to make a large."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever fills me." answered the hedgehog. "Come on, come on… YES!"

Jon shot up from his seat and held his hands high in celebration.

"GOOOOAAALLL!" he turned to Ruben with a smile on his face. "Golden North is leading by _two_ now!"

"Good for them." Ruben went back to the phone. "Hmm? Yeah, it is the game we're watching…" the otter chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Game day charge included… okay thank you."

Ruben hung up and walked over. He sat down next to the chespin, who was still celebrating the previous goal.

"You get so heated for a bit of football." observed Ruben. " _I_ don't and I used to _play_ football. Hell, I was a forward."

"Yeah but it's different because it's the pros- and the Island League Cup at that." Jon snickered and sighed. "Not that it's IFAC. That's a whole 'nother game right there."

"Hope we win this time? The whole country sure does."

"I do. We only have one cup to our name! One! And it was back from like... what?" Jon counted on his fingers as he racked him mind. "Nineteen-eighty-two I think? We're overdue."

Ruben pat Jon on the back. "Don't worry, we got it this time."

"I'll drink to that idea."

The chespin raised his beer up to Ruben. The buizel rolled his eyes but reluctantly did the same.

"I might as well drink to that as well."

* * *

Ruben awoke to his alarm and slipped out of his bed to faceplant onto the floor. He groaned in pain as he struggled to sit up. He couldn't shake the feeling to pain in his head as he body burned from sore muscles.

"Ugh… why did I agree to drink that much…?"

"You are the _lightest_ water-type I know to date. Six beers and you were out like light. Thank the pantheon the pizza came by the fourth one or else _I'd_ have paid for it and I certainly don't have much money right now."

Ruben looked up to see Chespin laying in his armchair on the other side of the room. The chespin yawned as he stretched. He got up off the chair and helped the otter to his feet.

"You good?"

"Ugh…" Ruben groaned and held his head. "I feel like ass."

"Then you're good."

Ruben checked a nearby clock and saw it was five o'clock in the morning. He groaned and began to fix up the covers on his bed. Once done, he pulled out a set of clothes from his drawers and placed them on the bed.

"Got work huh?" asked Jon.

"Yeah. I have to be there by six-thirty." Ruben stopped and looked over at the chespin. "It's only a twenty-minute trip but I have to wake-up early to eat."

"Yeesh, you eat for half an hour?" Jon shook his head and clicked his tongue a few times in disapproval. "That's time that could be spent doing something else."

"I eat a _good_ breakfast because while I do get a break, I'd like to save it for halfway into my _loooonnggg_ shift."

"Long shift? What the fuck kind of shifts they making you work? Last I knew, you worked a regular nine to five."

"Well, the fact I woke up at five is a hint to not working those hours anymore." the otter grabbed a towel. "I'm working six-thirty to six-thirty."

Jon recoiled in shock. " _Twelve hours!?_ The hell are they trying to do? Kill you!?"

"A few guys got err…" Ruben scratched his head and leaned on the doorway. " _In trouble_ for some stuff and are not coming back anytime soon. To compensate, they got us working longer hours. Me being the money-making fiend I am, agreed to some… truly horrendous hours admittedly but I suppose it takes my mind of things and helps my physique."

"Because tightening chains, moving barrels, checking inventory, and carrying boxes of food onto ships is truly freeing work." Jon said sarcastically. Ruben frowned at him.

"Yes, and spreadsheets, double entry booking or whatever, and triple checking the same document five times is _far_ more freeing."

"What's fun to me isn't fun to you." the chespin folded his arms and scoffed. "I actually _like_ math and accounting at this point is second-hand stuff to me. Easy work that pays well."

Ruben walked past the chespin and out into the hallway. "Easy and _boring_. You're stuck in an office all day taking calls, writing things down all the time, making sure your math is correct for every little thing…"

"How do you know so much about accounting? You never bothered with it before." questioned Jon.

"We took it as an elective together in third year." drawled Ruben. "Same year Lily beat Tom and company up- did you forget about that?"

"Huh?" Jon scratched his head. He closed his eyes in thought and opened them when he remembered. "Oh yeah! We did take accounting as our elective. I took it because I thought it was neat and you took it because you wanted something that wouldn't give too much homework."

"Boy was I wrong." muttered Ruben as entered the bathroom.

"Of course you were; you were just some dumb footballer at the time." yelled Jon. The door opened and Ruben threw a cup of water in the grass-types face. Jon sputtered and wiped the water away. "Fuck you too, Ruben."

Ruben smiled from inside the bathroom. He continued to brush his teeth as Jon went back to sleep on his couch. Once he finished with his teeth, he took a quick ten-minute shower before dressing himself in his work clothes. He stepped out of his bedroom to loud snoring in his living room down the hall.

"Lazy-ass drunk fucker of a friend." Ruben sighed then chuckled. "A good friend none-the-less… my _only_ friend."

Ruben lifted his left hand and touched his right arm. He squeezed it and only felt it at the extreme pressure. He frowned and shook his arm. He barely felt the movement.

"Still can't feel it that well… ugh…"

Ruben walked past the sleeping hedgehog and into the kitchen. He made a bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast, adding butter to them for flavor. He chomped the food down fast before rinsing them off with a jet of water and setting them in the sink for better cleaning later in the day. Once done, he took up his keys, left the chespin a note, and head out the door for work.

He groggily made his way down the street, passing monsters left and right, on his way to the nearby tram station. He made it just in time for the old, lumbering, two-car tram to come to a grinding halt and noisily open its doors to let everyone on.

"This tram is running to the Port! This tram is running to the Port!" called the driver as everyone got on. "We'll be passing through the Civic Center on the way!"

He sleepily got into the car and found a place amongst the morning crowd of monsters with a yawn. He rubbed his eye out and vigorously shook his head.

"I'm awake but only just… hangover doesn't help either…" he yawned once more, longer than the first one. He held on as the tram shook to a start and began making its way down the road. "Augh… this sucks shit… I bet Lily's got a better day ahead then I do. She gets most of the day to just laze about and still gets fed for it." he shook his head again, keeping himself awake. "I'd love that right about now… and a coffee… that too."

He frowned. A glance at his hand gave him a view of the distinct lack of said beverage. He sighed.

"Note to self, buy a coffeemaker or find a good cafe..."

The tram turned a corner and he could see a lines of wagons and other assorted carriages with goods being pulled by Tauros and Bouffalant mixed in with heavy foot traffic. He sighed, another typical day in Olive City but he knew Golden would be far, far worse in this regard. From his position close to the driver, he heard the radio crackle to life and a distorted voice speak to him.

The driver shook his head then turned around. "Delays at Joeseph Street, delays at Joeseph Street! We'll be sitting ducklett's for some time everyone!"

Everyone in the car groaned. This meant his twenty-minute commute just turned into a fifty-minute commute. He groaned and hit his head on the pole he was holding at the thought of being late.

"Ugh… I'd love that coffee so much right now…"

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A Day Within the Walls**

* * *

Lily awoke to see the same ceiling she's seen for the past three years, though it didn't bother so much anymore- it bothered her more that she had to wake up. She weighed whether closing her eyes was worth it today before shaking her head. She knew it was pointless when she would awaken later, sore and staring at the same ceiling. Either way, she was getting up at the end.

The sneasel sat up and stretched, letting out a long yawn as she did. She rubbed her eyes free from any grime a night's sleep leaves behind and scratched her head a few times before pulling off her pathetic excuse for a cover and swiveling her legs over the side of her bed- which was more a thin slab of padding on top of a metal frame, of which was chained and suspended from the wall.

She opened her eyes, only to close them a few times from the amount of artificial light coming in. When she grew accustomed to it again, she saw a sight that sank her heart every time: the steel bars that trapped her in her cell. On each side laid a concrete wall separating her from the cells of other inmates and she got a clear view of the wall, an odd shade of yellow, through the bars of her cell.

She reached below her bed and snatched up the top of her stripped uniform. Slowly, she put the hated thing on, something she wished she didn't have to do but was required or else face punishment. Once she had her shirt on, she brushed her teeth, did a few more stretches, and a few push-ups before sitting back down on her bed, which also doubled as a bench, and laid back down. She covered her face with her pillow and groaned loudly into it, with only a muffled noise coming out.

"Ugh… " she pulled it off her face. "I'm tired of being cooped up, bored, and feeling useless…" she sighed. "It's killing me…"

"You're a funny girl Lil." the sneasel heard from afar. She groaned. "Ah, am I making you mad already? What a record. Only two minutes this time- let's try for one-minute tomorrow. Or maybe next year? I mean, we got time- plenty of it!"

The sneasel snorted and shook her head. Three years being stuck with her cellmate and she had to admit, her corny jokes still rub her the wrong way somewhat.

"Come'on Rune. I'm serious…"

"Seriously bored?" asked Rune.

"Yes. I said that." answered Lily.

Lily sat up to see her neighbor across the cell. Sitting on a bed like hers, was a purrloin wearing the exact same black and white uniform, though she had short sleeves compared to Lily's long sleeves as well as bulky anklet on her left leg. Lily only wore a simple bracelet around her right arm, though her sleeve blocked sight of it.

Rune giggled and wagged her tail slowly behind her. "You know what I have to say about that Lily?"

"Is it, "that's prison for you" or...?"

"You got it!" Rune smiled smugly while Lily sank back down onto her bed with a long, frustrated sigh. "You know... I thought you said being bored was fine because you had all this time to think for yourself and shit. I mean, you've been complaining for the past year but hey, you always complain."

"Oh haha, very funny." Rune stuck her tongue out. Lily snorted again. "Ok look, I still do like to use my _generous_ free time to think." explained Lily. She pulled a book out from under her bed. A small pile of them laid underneath, her pants draped over a few. "I got books to read and I've written a few short stories and the like already but... it's been three years. That stuff has worn out by now. I need something else to do when I wake up other than sit here, talk to you, do light exercise, stretch, or daydream until it's nine. I can't function without doing something productive or learning stuff and since they kicked me out of the classes for being a smartass..."

Rune grinned. Lily knew what she was going to suggest. "Well, if you want to be productive, get a job. You'd be doing something for the next five hours instead of just sitting around. Plus, you get money to use in the commizz and shorten your sentence little by little." suggested Rune. "And as I said every time we discussed this _before_ : with your attitude towards work, they'd let you have any job."

"Really, you think so?" Rune could see the smile on her face was a catty one, making her roll her eyes. The other cat knew what always came next with that look on her face. "Because I'm sure I can lift some hundred kilo crates with incredible ease. Oh, and I'm so versatile, I bet I can totally work in the training studio as a punching bag. Maybe I should operate some heavy machinery too!" the navy-blue cat scoffed. "What does matter though… not like there are any jobs open anyways."

"Okay, yeah, you're a short-stack for a sneasel- you're still taller them me!" Rune pointed out, making Lily blush in shame. The purrloin was right in that regard though most of the other inmates outsized the two by quite the margin. "It also doesn't mean there aren't a few jobs available that you could do in and out of here. You could do mail work. I bet that's easy-peasy le-"

"I'm not tall enough." swiftly snapped Lily. "Plus, those bags they use are _my_ size. I've seen them- they'd crush you no problem."

"Uhh… well…" Rune chuckled nervously, heralding a similar smile on her face. She forgot about that completely but then again, her work was just cleaning. She hadn't had to think about this for some time. "Okay, h-how 'bout road work?"

"I still have a shred of dignity, despite what I've been through."

"You're in p-" she sighed and let it go. Rune saw no need to press the issue- not when Lily would likely sock her in the face for saying that. The look on Lily's face told her she was definitely going to as well if she did continue. "Right, never mind… How 'bout laundry?"

"I like to keep contact with things that have been through sex as little as possible."

"Seriously…?" Lily nodded. She looked away and huffed. Rune didn't press further. "Okay, how about cleaning, like what I do?"

"Pretty sure there aren't any openings. Also, sorry to be an ass, but ditto with the laundry. The less contact with 'fluids' the better."

"R-right…" Rune's smile faltered. She started questioned how much she's handled so far now. She decided to keep going and forget it before she decided quitting was a good idea. "Cooking?"

"Same as cleaning. Pretty sure I can't reach the stoves anyways."

"Okay uhh…" Rune thought back to every brochure she's read on work programs. It has hard for her to remember one she hadn't stated yet but she found one. "How about being a handyman?"

"Hmm..." Lily thought about this one. She never thought about handyman work. Size didn't matter, only her skill in using tools and anyone could learn stuff like that. Plus, she knew there weren't many taking up those positions anytime soon- it was demanding work. "I guess handyman work isn't so bad."

"See, there's something for everyone- you just never thought about it." Rune hummed thoughtfully. "Though, really, I really don't know why you never took up any sort of work these past years." remarked Rune. Lily walked over and sat down next to her.

"Because I don't want to leave early. I'd prefer to stay the time I was convicted for. Leaving early would make me feel as if I cheated…" admitted Lily.

"Aww, isn't that noble of you." said Rune.

"Stuff it Rene."

"Ooo, using my real name. That means you're a mad Lily!" Rune giggled. "Bad flower- being mad isn't fun."

"Clearly. It's what brought me to you." Lily stated with a dejected look on her face. Rune grimaced- she wanted Lily to smile, not get depressed.

"Aw, assault ain't that bad. It's kinda like what I did!"

"You robbed like, a few banks in two days." Rune smiled proudly. No matter how wrong it was, the rush from all three times was a blast. She was sad what did her in was a simply bar fight. She reminded herself to not drink outside prison ever again. "I beat the snot out of four footballers. Our crimes don't exactly overlap."

"Okay, so you beat the shit out of a bunch of athletes. Did you have fun doing it at least?"

"Well, it _was_ satisfying…" she looked down at the floor, letting her ears fall behind her head. Rune felt a pang of guilt- she made the girl sad once again. "I don't like admitting that though, so don't tell anyone, alright? Especially Caleb."

Rune nodded and held a hand over her chest. "Alright, no need to tell me. I'll just let that sit with me forever then."

"Thanks."

A long five minutes of silence befall the barred room as Rune tried to think up something else to talk with Lily about. Looking back on the past month, there was only one thing that she had on mind. She smirked confidently- there was no avoiding it this time for Lily.

"You know…" started Rune. Lily slowly turned her head to her- she knew exactly what she was going to talk about. "It's been three weeks since whoever visited you came and went. You never said anything about it to me yet and I'm still curious." Rune threw her hands into the air, her tail swishing a little more violently. Both told Lily she was _slightly_ irritated. "I mean, you came back, hid under your pillow and cried. Didn't even say a damn thing to me- and this was after you left with a furious look on your face."

"I don't have to tell you anything." answered Lily. She didn't want to spill anything about Ruben's visit- especially after how she acted at first towards him. It was her second darkest moment.

"Well you should, in exchange for my advice earlier." Rune said with a cheeky smile. "It's only fair Lil."

Lily gave her a lame look. "All you did was suggest jobs I could do. That isn't much advice at all."

"Better than sitting around looking at my beautiful form, isn't it?" joked Rune.

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"Okay girl, no need to kiss up to me like that. I like you enough already!" she giggled and pat her fellow cat on the head. Lily whined openly about this demeaning act, which caused Rune to do it more. "Aww, does Lil like her petting?"

"You know I don't like it when you do it during the day." Rune kept petting her. "Stop it!"

Rune laughed. "Nyah!"

Lily grabbed the purrloin's hand and rudely shoved it away. She looked at the wall and scoffed.

"If I could, I'd have frozen you by now."

"So cold Lil…" the sneasel gave her a light slap over the head. "Yeah, bad pun. I know." a short pause gave her time to remember what she was asking. "Oh yeah, about that person who visited you…"

"Uuuuggggghhh…" groaned Lily, fed up with the pestering. She shook her head and let out a long, frustrated sigh. She was tired of it now, and if he visited again as he promised, she'd just ask more. She knew she might as well say something now. "Fine, I'll talk." Rune leaned in, ready to her everything. "It was… it was someone from my high school. From my year actually."

"Oh, really? What year were you when you were arrested?" asked Rune.

"Third year." Lily snorted. "Most of them hated me for all sorts stupid reasons. I can only imagine how much they celebrated when I got thrown in here… so..."

Rune sighed irritably at the random pause. "So? So, what?"

"Let me ask you this: with that in mind, what reason do you think _any_ of my classmates would visit me?" questioned Lily.

Rune thought hard but it didn't last long. She knew there were only a few reasons why they would ever bother visit- none of them were good. Especially if she put the fact the girl is all the way from Gold City, then it would be one heck of a distance to cover just to meet her.

"I guess it's to… see how you're holding up? Mock you on how far you've fallen compared to whoever it was? General asshattery?"

"More or less, yeah." Lily chuckled. "Kinda why I left the cell in such a bad mood."

"You thought it was one of those reasons why someone was visiting you?" she nodded. Rune pursed her lips anxiously- this was a little awkward for her. "Okay… so, what happened when you got there? Clearly, it wasn't that."

"I… he…" a small smile made its way on Lily's face. "The person who visited me. He wasn't there to mock me, fuck with me, or anything like that. He just wanted to talk." she looked up at the ceiling, trying to jog her memory. "If I remember right, he seemed a bit desperate actually."

"Really? How?" asked Rune.

Lily got up from Rune's side, went over to her bed and slipped her pants on. Once done, she walked back over to Rune's bed and sat down next to the purrloin. Rune had no clue why she did this, but assumed it was to hide herself as much as she could. She was always a bit prude when it came to personal talk.

"He… he told me he's been moving girl to girl like crazy. He said they were all crazy but I feel like he's just lying through his teeth to butter me up…" the cat couldn't stop herself from leaning back and putting her hands over her face. Rune could see she was ashamed about something. "I…"

"Hmm?" Rune raised an eyebrow curiously. Why the pause? "What'd you do Lil?"

"I… I just went along with it like an idiot. Everything he said, about looking for someone special, and that he cared about me… all of it." revealed Lily. Rune glared at her.

"Wait, what!?" shouted Rune. She quickly clamped her mouth but the damage was done. They heard no chatter up and down the hall. It took a few minutes for the chatter to come back and only then did she speak. "S-So, you didn't call him out? Why?!"

Lily sighed and put a hand to her face. "I mean, I was already in hot shit for yelling at him, so that played a part but… I guess I just wanted to feel like someone _did_ care for me, even if probably didn't." she groaned and pushed her face against into her hands. "Fuck, I even said I like the guy… and that was after he said he like me too!" she cursed quietly again. "He played me…"

Rune wagged a finger in front of her face. "Now, now… it's not entirely possible he was lying to you. He could actually like you, you know."

"After three years of not seeing me and knowing I'm in prison, he just up and decides that I'm someone he can like?" surmised Lily. Rune's smile faltered. "Is that what you suppose?"

"W-well…" Rune looked down at her bed. She had to admit, it didn't make much sense. "It… it does sound fishy like that."

"It's like the old saying: _You can always fool a flaafy but you can never sneak past a sneasel._ No matter what, he's not getting past me." Lily nodded and smiled. "Yeah, next time we meet, I'm going really pick him apart."

"You two are meeting again?" Lily nodded. "Care to explain?"

"He made a promise and I accepted. I mean, if he wants to take the time and money, let him. I can't certainly stop his ass." explained Lily.

Rune leaned in with a mischievous smile. "Well, let me ask this: what kind of monster is he anyway and does he look good?"

"I…" she looked away. "He's a strong buizel, rough looking but strong. Nice coat of fur, long tails, nice eyes, short whiskers…" she eyed the looked Rune was giving her- one of feminine curiosity. "Yeah, I know, really detailed. I… I did like him before I came here…"

"Ah, se-"

"I don't anymore." she clenched her fist and pounded her leg. "I don't even know why I said I did…"

Rune stopped and slowly closed her mouth. A glance at the sneasel's face showed the inkling of tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a little sad for her as well.

"Why?" she looked up at Rune. "Why don't you like him anymore?"

"I…" she sniffed a little then wiped a tear away. Rune helped clean one out herself. "I don't because he was just like the others… he lied and act as if he didn't but… I just… I just ignored it and… and…" she closed her eyes tightly and put her hands over them. Rune spied a tear run down her face. "I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

The sneasel couldn't help but cry as she always did. The purrloin let her lay on her lap while she cried. Rune had to admit, when she first met the girl, she was nothing but a pile of crying fur. These days, she still cried but she was far stronger than before- but to see her cry now made her feel bad… but it was plenty cute in her eyes. Still, Rune decided she needed some cheering up, even if she did look cute right now.

"I know what'll cheer you up. Let's snuggle." offered Rune. "And you know exactly what I mean.

"W-what?" Lily sat up from the purrloin's lap. She saw the look in Rune's eyes- they didn't have the usual playful look but a far more worried one. "Now? W-why now? It's not…"

"I know it's not light's out. Not unless the moon is playing a trick on everyone." she gestured around to the light filled cell. Lily giggled. "But hey, why not have some fun? As I said, it'll cheer you up."

"…" Lily sat there silently, thinking over her options. Possibly get embarrassed if someone saw her or have a good time with someone she did like. Lily took long enough for Rune to take the silence as a no.

"Okay, okay… you don-"

"I'll do it."

"Wait, seriously?" Lily took off her shirt and placed on the bed. Rune was left to slowly do the same. "Alright then, I g-"

Rune only got that far with her words as Lily pulled her into a vicious hug, squeezing the purrloin hard. The hug pushed most of the wind out of her lungs and left her leaning completely on Lily for support.

"D-Damn your strong…" Rune said, trying to act tough. She hated admitting she and Lily were equals in terms of strength, even if she was the smaller of the two. She also didn't want to admit that she loved being in Lily's hold. Or that she loved her at all. "H-Hold onto me… please…" said Rune.

Lily swept her hand over Rune's cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, I got you."

"Oh, so soft…" Rune rubbed her face against the sneasel's stomach. Lily hummed a little but didn't protest in any other way. She had to admit how enjoyable it was to snuggle with Rune, even if a bit awkward outside light's out. "That foamy shit they have here really keeps fur nice and soft, doesn't it?"

"You ask me that every time- you know the answer." Lily helpfully pointed out.

"I do because it's so amazing." she plunged her nose in her upper breasts, rubbing her face in it with glee. Lily's face was a mixture of embarrassed and ecstatic as she did this, her mouth quivering in place. Rune pulled her face back out a let out a delighted sigh. "Man do you smell nice too. I don't know how you keep so clean."

"I… I don't go at it every night?" Lily chuckled anxiously as Rune climbed over her. "I… uhh..." she stopped when she noticed Rune's face only centimeters from hers. "Rune?"

"Calm down, I'm only doing this…" Rune plunged forward and kissed the sneasel on the cheek. Lily fell back into the bedsheets, surprised by her cellmate kissing her at all. Rune pulled back, satisfied. "That felt liberating…"

Looking down at her cellmate, she could see Lily was stunned into nothing but incoherent mumbling. The blush on her face was bright red and she could tell Lily was loving it as much as she was.

"Well since you seem to be having fun, let's kick it up a notch…"

"W-wait, n-no…" Lily protested as she felt the purrloin's hand start to slide up and down her chest. The sneasel couldn't help but giggle at the feeling. She was fine with snuggling with Rune but this was a level beyond that and she was not ready for this. "G-get off Rune… p-please!" begged Lily. Rune refused and kept tickling her. "S-stop… n-noooo… hahaha…"

"No, I gotta have some fun in here!"

As Rune found grip on Lily's pants, amid the sneasel's uncontrollable giggling, they heard a clang against the bars of their cell. It was enough to scare Rune and make her pull back her hand. The two looked over to see a familiar lucario standing there with one highly confused expression on his face.

"What is going on in here?"

"Caleb! _Heeeeeyyyy…"_ Rune called out from on top of Lily. The sneasel blew out a breath of pure relief- she was not ready for anything like what she wanted at all. "You know, it's perverted to stand and watch two women have fun."

"You know that I can stand here all day and that wouldn't be up to you. You don't write my checks Janvier."

"Yeah, that'd be the Warden, and we both know you'd do anything to su-" Lily clamped Rune's mouth shut before she could finish. She sat up from her place, rolling Rune off her chest.

"R-Right, it's a really n-nice day Caleb, right?" she quickly asked.

"Considering it's always the same temperature inside this place and the same amount of light; so yes, I would say it is a lovely day. Always is." he narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "That is, as long as no one tries anything stupid…. _Rene_."

The purrloin forced Lily's hand from her mouth. "It's Rune, fucktard."

"Care to repeat that a little closer to me?"

"I could but then you'd hit me with that blue bone attack of yours…"

"Smart girl." he clicked his tongue a few times while moving his eyes between the pair. "Sadly, I don't think today is one of those "smart" days for you. Disrobing is an infraction..." he glared at Rene specifically. "and bothof you are clearly in the wrong."

Rune groaned. Lily sighed sadly. They knew they were busted.

Caleb sighed and shook his head. "But… considering it looked more like you two were just tickling each other… no matter how odd, childish, and against the rules that is…" the two looked away from each other, blushes on their faces. "I'll let it slide. Now, put on your shirts please before someone else comes by. The report I'd need to write would be three pages long and avoiding that would be nice."

The two wasted no time putting their shirts on for the lucario on the other side of the bars. He nodded once they both had their uniforms in full and began to leave. Lily took the chance to ask her favorite guard a question.

"Wait Caleb, can I ask you something?" requested Lily. The lucario took a step back and looked in. "Do you think I'd make a good handyman?"

He put on a thoughtful look and hummed. "I mean, you're a bright girl, so you'd learn quick." he nodded. "Yeah, I'd say you'd be good but… why though?"

"Because she asked idiot." quipped Rune.

"Shut it Janvier." he scolded. The purrloin clocked her tongue angrily and leaned back against the wall. Caleb turned his focus on the waiting sneasel next to her. "Go on Lily."

"Well… I was thinking…" she played with her index fingers, pushing them together nervously over and over. "I kind of want to find some work in here to uhh… pass the time?"

Caleb grinned. "It's about time you did this. I mean, seeing you just sitting around miserably- I thought you'd have done this long ago." he laughed and leaned against the bars. "So, handyman, huh? Not gonna bother with anything else?"

"I'm either too small or needs me to have a lack of dignity."

Caleb gave her an odd look. "You're in prison Lily. Dignity is the least concerning issue for you."

"I thought the same thing!" added Rune. "Getting paraded around in ice cream clothes and in handcuffs isn't dignifying."

"I know that… it's just a personal thing, alright." she responded.

"I understand Lily." Caleb stood up from the bars and started back on his beat. "Well, if you want to get that job, then you best head to the Work Office during free time as soon as you can."

"I will, thanks Caleb." the lucario gave her a wave and slipped out of sight, past the wall where their eyes couldn't follow. Lily shivered and held herself. "I'm nervous. What if the person running the place turns me back?"

"Now Lily, he'd never do that." assured Rune.

Lily sat up, a hopeful smile at the front. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's paid to make sure we work- he has no choice actually." the sneasel gave her a worried look. Rune chuckled. "Don't worry, he's a mean ole' geezer but he's got a heart."

"What?"

* * *

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you're standing in my doorway prisoner."

"Uh… err… hmm…" Lily froze up. The man behind the desk in front of her was far too intimidating for her, his bright yellow eyes matching the intense red of her eyes. She swallowed her anxiety as best she could and answered him just after he mouthed four. "I'm here because I'd like to work as a handyman… I... I think I fit best there…"

The monster behind the desk smiled, though she could tell it was mocking one. "Usually, most of those who're standing there say, "I want to work Mr. Hochberg. Can you help me?" and then expect me to do miracles with no information on their part but you seem to have brain in you." he gave her a half-hearted snort and smiled arrogantly. "Congratulations." he waved her in. "Come inside and shut the door."

The sneasel did as he asked and closed the door behind her. He stood up from his desk and walked around to eye her carefully. She didn't dare move a muscle as the well-dressed watchog scanned her every detail. She did the same, and couldn't help but wonder how a simple blue shirt and brown khakis were every bit more interesting than her depressing uniform. Lily then remembered that anything is better than wearing prison clothes because it meant they weren't a prisoner.

"So, a handyman huh?" he asked. The sudden question made her jump in shock. She fell against the door with a thud. "Don't break my door. I just got that one. I lost the last one to a tyranitar."

"Sorry, sorry…" she stood up and fixed her clothes to appear neat again. Lily cleared her throat and put on the most innocent smile she could muster, pretending she didn't just almost fall from a mundane surprise. "Yeah, I want to do maintenance work. Mostly, it's because I can do the work than anything else… I'm kind of small and well…"

"It's understandably. Small monsters like us can't do what the bigger ones can. I certainly can tell you that me and you are not working in the construction business anytime soon." he calmly supposed. Lily had to admit, she didn't find building houses all that appealing anyways. "So, first off, if you want this line of work, I'm going to need a name. First, middle, last."

He paused and rolled his eyes. Lily raised an eyebrow at this.

"And please, _no_ _nicknames_."

Lily giggled. She could only imagine how many times he's dealt with that. When she noticed he was staring, she briskly nodded and stepped forward, hand on her chest.

"M-My name is L-Lily Blume Harrison err… s-sir." he nodded and walked over to the cabinets at the side of the room. He opened one and began sifting through it silently. Lily felt a little uncomfortable at the silence and decided to try and strike up more conversation. "So… what's your name, sir?"

The watchog kept sifting through the cabinet quietly, completely ignoring her request. Lily couldn't help but sigh and rub her face in irritation. She hated being ignored, even if the alternative is being bullied; at least then she was being somewhat acknowledged. The sneasel decided to sit down in the only chair available in front of his desk and wait. After a count of four minutes, from observing the wall clock, he stood up with a folder in his hand. She could see her name written on the small tab on top.

"Here it is… Lily B. Harrison, LBH-D9-47." she squirmed at the mention of her ID number- she hated just being some number in the system. The watchog didn't notice as he placed the folder on his desk as he sat down. Flipping through the sheets of paper, he finally spoke up and answered her request. "Mmm… Since you were nice enough to ask, my name is Manfred Hochberg. No, you may _not_ call me Manny."

"I wasn't going to." responded Lily.

Manfred snorted. "Force of habit. All you inmates like to use nicknames a little too much over your real names." he picked out one sheet and set in front of her. He tapped on a single line and she could see it was the length of her sentence next to the date of her conviction. "It's a little strange to request this three years into your sentence, isn't it? Most do it within their first-year due to the benefits."

"I've had a change in heart?" she explained, a nervous tone to her voice. "Yeah… that's it."

"Yes, I'm fairly sure staring at gray concrete walls does that to anyone." he looked over another sheet of paper and chuckled. Lily raised an eyebrow at this- what did he find funny? Her crime? "I see you're Rene Janvier's cellmate." he looked up at her with another mocking smile. "I pity you."

"W-what? Why?"

"Before you, she drove her last two cellmates to request a change in cell within a week. That should be enough to tell you what kind of woman she is." he whistled as her kept reading. "Yet you stayed with her since you came here. I'm impressed."

"I… I didn't know I could request such a thing." she said, embarrassed. No one told her that- she was sure of it. "It's too late to bother anyways… I'm used to her."

"Right…" he flipped to another sheet and hummed curiously. Lily leaned in and could see what it was- her academic record. "You were arrested before you could graduate from school? What a pity." she could tell he didn't actually care and felt no pity at all. "Doesn't matter really- you don't need an education to work in here."

"Really? Are the requirements that lenient?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. Manfred sighed.

"Yes, really." he shook his head and then massaged it. "If we _didn't_ , then at _least_ a good eighty-percent of the inmates could never work at all." Lily eyes went wide at hearing this. Manfred scoffed upon seeing her face. "What, did you think everyone who came to this place in handcuffs was as smart as you were, missy?"

"No!" he smiled. "W-wait... y-yes. No, I mean… uhh…"

Manfred held up a hand, stopping her pitiful attempt to answer him. She looked down at her feet in shame.

"Your assumption is optimistic, I can at least say that- and how I wish it were true. Truth be told, however, most of the people in here are bandits who were caught trying to steal- and usually after they've done so multiple times. People who failed in life or in school and had no intention in trying to fix their mistakes." he gave the cat a piercing stare that made her feel smaller than usual. "You are nothing but an exception amongst the rules."

"R-right…"

Lily had nothing else to say as the watchog went back to looking over her file. He shifted between the sheets, taking in all the information on each one. Whenever he found something relevant, he wrote it down on a notepad next to him. She counted a long twelve minutes until he closed the file, leaving one sheet outside it for some purpose. She watched him open a drawer and pull out a different sheet and filled it in the next minute, using the notes on the writing pad to help him.

He clicked the pen closed and set it down. "Right, you said maintenance, correct?"

"Handyman work yeah." replied Lily.

"Yes…" he scribbled on the sheet. "Handyman work, or maintenance as it's actually called, deals with fixing the plumbing, electrical work, heating and air, and dealing with garbage disposal. Think you can handle all this?" asked Manfred. Lily put a finger to her chin and brushed it a few times.

"I mean… I hope I can." Lily sighed. She hated being shorter than average, even if that's only by a fifth of a meter. "If it's stuff that's means I need to be a bit taller, then I'm screwed. Otherwise, I'm good."

"Well, that's up to whoever supervises you. I just get you your papers and a schedule." the watchog replied. He fiddled with the pen in his hand. "If you find out you can't handle it, you have the option of quitting or switching work. Either way, it's all up to you." he placed the pen down on the sheet and slid it to her. "So, make your decision."

The sneasel didn't take long to sign her name in the places marked down. She handed it to the watchog who took it from her and carefully looked it over. He hummed and set it down.

"So… what now?"

"Wait just a moment." he ordered. He stood up and walked over to a different cabinet and pulled out a much thicker folder than hers. He quickly sifted through it and pulled a paper out. He folded it in half and tore along the center before stapling it to the sheet Lily signed.

"Alright then Miss Harrison," he handed the combined paper to her. She looked it over and smiled. "this is yours. By tomorrow morning, when the records are updated, you are officially employed within these walls- and yes, you _can_ use this for future employers. This place can be used as a reference… not like you could avoid that."

Lily ignored the slight. She handed him the paper and pointed at the schedule attached. "So… when do I start working? Today?"

"The day after tomorrow." the watchog shoved the paper back into her chest. "You'll have a morning shift and will work five days a week from seven in the morning to twelve noon. And no, you cannot change that."

"Thank you so much Manfred." Lily looked down at the sheet, taking in the details. Suddenly, it was pushed down and she was face to face with the watchog, who was staring directly into her eyes. The sneasel tried to lean back, only for him to lean forward. "Y-yes sir?"

"Let me be brief with you Miss Harrison, since you need some clearing up on your position here." he tapped the sheet a few times. "You will work for those five hours with no complaints and no slacking. I don't care what any of the guards say about you, what's in your file, how educated you may have been, or how little trouble you get in, little missy; at the end of the day you're just another inmate in this building. This place is supposed to be _punishment_ for you, not a _daycare_. I'm not going to treat you like a kit nor am I going to let _any_ little thing you do slide. If I find out that you mess up from your superior, then you will face consequences… Understand me, Harrison?"

"R… right. Got it, sir." she got up and backed away from the irate watchog. "Umm… any… anything else?"

"Don't lose that paper. You need it to prove you're working the job as you asked." Lily nodded- she wasn't letting Rune touch this for anything. "And for your first day, you'll meet with a wartortle named Karen. She's the manager of maintenance- you're superior. You answer to her with whatever she asks you." he pointed at the door. Lily stood up. "Now, you can leave. Good day Harrison."

"G-good day M-mister Hochberg!"

Lily wasted no time rushing out the door. Manfred let out contentious scoff and sat back down in his seat. Once he did, he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Gods do I hate this place… but it pays too damn well..."

* * *

Rune watched the sneasel walk back into the cell with a paper in hand. She stuffed it into her pillow and let out a satisfied hum. Turning around, she came face to face with her purrloin cell-mate. Rune laughed as Lily jumped into the air and landed onto the ground with a thud.

"Don't do that Rune! You know my heart can't take stuff like that!" yelled Lily. Rune kept laughing, so the sneasel got up and pushed her onto the ground. "Asshole."

"Ah, don't be so mad Lily." Rune stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm just toying with you!"

"Next time, remember to tell the medics when I accidentally cut your face in half." she held up her right hand, letting the sleeve fall down to reveal the cuff tightly locked around the wrist. "Even with this disabler, my claws are still sharp as all hell."

"Yeah, yeah. You say that every time." Rune said flippantly, ignoring Lily's exasperated look. "So, you got the job?"

"Well, it's as you said: he wasn't going to say no. I'm not being hired- I'm basically offering myself as free labor."

"In exchange for some funds and time shaved off your sentence." added Rune. Lily rolled her eyes- not stuff that she really cared for. "Hardly what I call "free labor" really."

"I don't really care for that stuff, only that it'll give me something to do." she patted her pillow. Rune reached in and took the paper out. "Hey, that's not for you to read!"

"Hmm…" Rune managed to keep Lily from snatching it back from her as she read. "Working all week in the morning." she handed it back and pouted. "You're not going to be with me anymore?"

"I know, you work in the afternoon, but we'll see each other at the end of the day. I mean, we get locked back up in here by six- so no avoiding each other by then. And don't forget lunch still exists."

Rune's pouting face quickly changed to a happy one. "Oh yeah, lunch!" she looked around and frowned. "Oh wait, we don't have a clock…"

"Announcements Rune. They do one by the hour." noted Lily. Rune slapped herself in the face- how'd she forget that? "Besides, it's only ten."

"Cool, it's closer than I thought."

"Yo, Rune." the turned to see a pair of male sneasel standing in the doorway. "Wanna play dice?"

"Nah guys, I wanna stay with my favorite doll." she picked up Lily's shirt and rubbed her stomach. The sneasel blushed, embarrassed but enjoying the attention. "'Sides, I always lose anyways."

"Ah, leave Lil'Runt to her lonesome. Kid just wants to cry by herself." quipped the larger of the pair. This one had a button-down shirt instead of a normal shirt.

"I haven't cried in two years Jack."

"It's Jules and you were crying three weeks ago, everyone saw it." he beamed smugly, which made her furious. "What, did the first person to ever visit you want you to suck their cock?"

"Nah, they refused because you weren't available." the purrloin and the other sneasel both couldn't hold back their laughter while Jules seethed. "Cocksucker piece of shit. Don't act like you haven't cried either when someone visited you."

"Fuck your stupid runt-ass. That time was only because I learned my sister had a litter."

"Your legit sis or the one your mom shat out from whoring herself out?" again, Rune and Jules' partner couldn't keep quiet from the burn Lily delivered. Jules growled loudly.

"Stop laughing Vet, you gods-damned poochyena! I'm gonna sock you if you keep this up."

"Fuck you Jules, you don't laugh for shit. Have some fun once in a while- being serious in here is really fucking boring." said the smaller of the two. He wore a shirt just like Rune, though one size too large for him. "Plus, you suck at sucking."

"VET!" Jules slapped him hard, knocking him to the ground. Vet didn't stop laughing, even if the slap stung hard. "Only cock that's getting sucked now is mine you piece of shit! Wait till light's out!"

Jules stomped away in a huff, leaving the three laughing in the cell. More laughter could be heard up and down the row of cells, to which Jules yelled "Cut it out! It ain't that funny!" which did little to stop them.

"Oh gods… why is he so stuck up…?" asked Rune. "I still don't understand…"

"Haha… four years in and he's still such a prima donna." remarked Vet. "And he refuses to admit he's in love with me!"

"Even though he's the biggest mouth here?" quipped Lily. A bang could be heard in the distance as the pair began laughing once more.

"L… Lily stop… I can't…" Rune said between her laughter. Vet was no better, as he was unable to stop. "Please…"

"Fine, fine. I'll cut it out…" she smiled naughtily, to which Rune was horrified. "As long as Jules cuts his dick off and acts like the girl he truly is."

"Okay, that does it you little shit!"

Jules jumped at her, claws first, through the open doorway. Lily blocked the attempt with her own claws and locked with his when he tried to strike again. They butt heads with each other and bared their fangs. Rune swore she could hear them hissing.

"Wanna catfight Jules? You really are just a girl."

"Fuck you." Jules kicked her in the stomach. Lily reeled hard, the wind coming out of her stomach. Even then, she was still able to kick him in the face for trying to strike once more.

"My, my… this is interesting…" said Vet. Looking outside gave him a view of the rest of the prisoners in the row- it was clear that everyone came over to watch the two fight it out. Rune scoffed.

"How long do you think this'll last?"

"I give it two minutes till the guards run in. They're bound to notice." guessed Vet.

Lily stood up and wiped at her mouth. Checking the top of her wrist showed bright red blood staining the white fur. She snarled at Jules, who was clutching his stomach. Her kick had cut into his stomach with the claws on her feet and he was bleeding slowly like she was.

"Okay, enough playing around." she extended her claws again, which he mimicked. They both got ready to pounce. "I can see you want that hole a lot faster than I thought."

"Can't wait to cut your runt ass in half…" taunted Jules through his teeth.

"Rrr…" growled Lily.

They both lunged only to get knocked away by two different attacks. Lily ate the floor while Jules slammed face first into the sink. Both groaned and held their faces in pain as Katie and a typhlosion walked into the cell.

"Both of you, opposite walls, now." barked Katie. She picked up Lily and shoved her against the wall, her words more to make herself known than to order them around. "Move and I knock you out where you stand Harrison."

"Hmph." she snorted. Katie forcibly pulled her clawed hands back and slipped gloves over them, effectively taking out her only means of attacking, before handcuffing her. The typhlosion did the same to Jules against the other wall. Once done, they were moved outside and sat, backs against the wall.

"Disperse to your cells now, or else you'll feel what they felt." yelled Katie. The rest of the prisoners slowly dispersed as she asked, but not fast enough for the irate audino. "Now, or it won't be the baton but my hidden power you'll all feel!" this made them all quickly rush into the cells. Katie smiled- she loved having Dragon-typing for her hidden power.

"Don't be so harsh Katie." scolded the typhlosion. He harrumphed and leaned against the wall while she pouted. "Didn't I teach you better?"

Katie looked away and frowned. "Sorry sir."

"It's fine. No need to apologize." she smiled. "But I'm expecting a report from you later for that unnecessary use of force."

"W-what? They needed to be separated, didn't they?"

The fire-type unhook his baton and held it up. She squirmed at the sight of it. "You have a baton. Use it." he hooked it to his belt. "No need to knock the fangs out of a cat."

He looked over to where Lily and Jules were sitting, both bruised, battered, and bleeding. He could see Lily was half-conscious and was letting out soft groans with every twitch she made.

"Speaking of cats, I think these two need to be sent to the medic wing before they recover from being stunned." he walked over and picked up Jules, who protested with a groan of pain as he was forced to stand. "Take her and _don't harm her_."

"Right away lieutenant." she smiled devilishly and hoisted Lily to her feet. She too protested, in pain from Katie's sudden attack on her. "Come'on Lily, let's get you to a doctor, then comes the punishment."

"Mghmm…" she moaned, unable to form much in the way of words. Her stomach was burning hard and her arms were sore from bruising. "…mhmm."

Rune watched the two walk her and Jules away. She sighed and sat on her bed, waiting for them to leave. Once she heard the door slam in the distance, she heard the rest of the row begin to speak once more.

"Man, that was awesome."

"I can always count on Lily and Jules for monthly entertainment!"

"Those two should fuck- they need it."

"Nah dude, Jules has Vet. He'd kill her if she did that."

"No I wouldn't!" protested Vet from his cell.

Rune snorted and laid down on her bed. She knew for a fact that she and Jules were likely going to be staying in solitary for the rest of the day and possibly all of tomorrow. She'd be worried but it _was_ a monthly routine for the two- she was surprised it took till this far into the month for them to go at it.

"Lily… you're a natural troublemaker aren't you…" she muttered to herself.

Thinking back on it, Rune had to admit. If Lily weren't such a snob and distaste for battling.

She'd make a great battler.

* * *

Lily awoke to see a ceiling above her, not unlike the one in her cell but unlike the one in her cell it was missing something important. A light bulb.

Turning to the side, she saw the wall opposite her current bed not that far away, close enough that she could touch it. She turned in her bed, yelping in pain as she did from her injuries and only then noticed the bandages on her arm and torso. Ignoring the pain, she looked at the back wall to see a plain concrete wall with the number '7' painted on it in white. Encased in cement was a hole that functioned like a toilet and a faucet above it- the only tap being cold water.

"Fuck… not again… I was doing so well too…" she shifted back to her starting position and sat up to see a large steel door with a tiny slot at the top in front of her bed by only a few centimeters. She groaned in frustration and laid back down.

She was in solitary.

Again.

"Fuck me and the queen…"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


End file.
